


Krave Challenges

by Dezee_Mils



Series: Sister project [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sister Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezee_Mils/pseuds/Dezee_Mils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the scenes of all 4 Krave videos.<br/>Chapter 1: Dan/ Sam Lester- Dan The Dinosaur<br/>Chapter 2: Phil/ Oli Howell- Phil The Lion<br/>Chapter 3:Dan/ Sam Lester- Phil the Lion vs. Dan the Dinosaur! - WATER RACE<br/>Chapter 4: Phil/ Oli Howell-Dan the Dinosaur vs. Phil the Lion - THE EXTINCTION RACE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krave Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> Corresponding Tumblr with Pictures and Gifs  
> http://phansisterblog.tumblr.com/  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=184257534

It was a pretty normal day. I got out of work, took the Tube to Dan and Phil’s where i either spent the night or went home late at night.

Dan greeted me at the door, a sweet kiss and a warning that he and my brother will be filming a video upstairs in his room later. That was fine. I knew how important youtube was to both of the boys. I just worked at the radio station as an IT person. When i visited the boys they either were having a day off, planning videos, editing videos or filming videos. Sometimes I helped.  Dan often felt bad, like he was prioritizing wrong. I was fine. I spent most nights in his room anyways. HE walked up the stairs on my heels to the lounge.

“C’mon, Sammy. Let’s just watch some TV, I can wait to film.” HE turned me on his forehead touched mine. I only came to his shoulder, so i just got on my tip toes and kissed him again.

“Don’t Sammy me, Danny . You have to work. And-”I looked around past him into just the kitchen. “I was here just last night! How can you two dirty that many dishes!” I heard a chuckle from down the hall.

“Annnnnd Sister Samantha is here.” I hear Phil raise his voice a bit. He exited his room. “ I was going to do those...like...later.” I crossed my arms.

“I’m gonna shower, then start dinner. I want pasta. Lots of sauce. You need to film.” I hit Dan with my hip and poked Phil as i walked past him. “What parts of the flat are off limits?” And pulled me back and stood in front of his room.

“My room. This room. And the hallway. For a moment. I’ll get you clothes.”

“Dan….”

“Yes?”

“Actually grab the underwear this time.” I heard Phil gag as Dan sent me a cheeky smile. I rolled my eyes and turned back around to the bathroom. I had just straighten my hair this morning, when I ran home. Meaning I have to let my hair curl..

When i was in the shower, I heard the door open and stuff being set on the sink.

“Dan?”

“Yeah?” I heard through the glass. I opened it to reach out my hand,

“Towel?” I smiled at him, his cheeks turned a bit pink and tossed me the plushy blue one i had brought in. He turned to leave but I called out. “Can  use your straighteners? I left mine at home.” HE turned back around laughing.

“Nope. You have to let your hair curl” I stepped out of the shower wrapped in the  towel and stuck my tongue out at him.

“Screw you.” HE clicked his tongue and opened the door.

“Already done, dear.” I picked up the nearest thing, the stack of clothes , and chucked it at him. HE closed the door before it could hit him. I dried off and started to let my hair curl up into its natural state when i heard someone stomping on the ground.

Who the hell knows in this house.

I went through the clothes he gave me, shirt of his, shorts of mine, a pair of underwear that he knows I hate wearing. (Birthday present, three months ago. They are lemon head on the ass and are itchy as hell. I don't like them.) I dug around the small pile for a bra or tank top.

Cheeky bastard.

I slipped on his Leonardo Dicaprio shirt and an old pair of Manchester shorts. I made do with the little anti curling stuff i had stashed under their sink. It only calmed it down a little bit.

I went up to the kitchen to clean it and too cook. The mess they make just with breakfast Philz coffee stains, Dan’s cereal crumbs.

After I cleaned the dishes, I started to hear some pelting noises.

“AHHHH”I heard from Dan’s room. “Now i know what it feels to be hit with a shotgun.” KNowing the, i put it off for a while and put the pasta water on to boil. Moments later the PAsta was done but the continuous pelting repeats itself and i go out to investigate it.

I walk in at the worse moment.

Phil is on is bed with a birthing looking device on his legs, Dan is twirling a green tail.

Oh god.

He’s in a dinosaur suit.

My face must have been near horrified because Phil saw me first and lost it. Dan turned around too quickly and fell over.

“Jesus Christ Sam!” HE yelled as h rocked to get back up. I walked towards him and helped him up. I saw the Kave box behind him.

“Payback for what happened to Phil?” He nodded, Phil was quietly snickering in the background. “Well, I’m going to be in the office. I need to catch up on  some reading.” I gave him a thumbs up and just walked away. Never have I ever seen that weird ass of a….nevermind. Worse is probably to come.

I grab my own bowl of pasta and Insurgent and head upstairs. From below i could still hear the impacts of Dan’s body hitting the ground and the boy’s laughter. I was nearly finished with the book when I started to fall asleep. I was barely reading the words when I heard a muted stomp coming up the stairs. I placed my bookmark onto my page and sat up.

“Hello?” I stood up only to hear a rather ridiculous roar. I rubbed my eyes and saw Dan come running into the room, dino style. I opened my mouth to ask what the hell he was doing up he went to pick me up and to throw me over his shoulder.

But this is Dan. He can’t do that.

Before he could lift a foot after ground, I wrapped my legs around his hips, causing him to fall forward towards the couch.

“Damnit, Dan!” I laughed at him. HE managed to get his knees on either side of my hips. He growled at me and tried to intimidate me. I gave him my best ‘are you kidding me?’ look. The corner of his mouth twitched before he launched himself into a full , body shaking laugh. HE fell back onto me, laughing into my neck. It really tickled so i started to laugh at him. He sat back up and smiled at me.

“I love you.” HE smiled. He leaned down for a kiss, but i pushed him off me.

HE landed with an oof! I crawled off the couch and ran downstairs. I heard Dan start to chase me again.

“Dino attack! Dino Attack!” I yelled throughout the house. Phil poked his head out of the lung door.

“What?” I pushed past him and into the lounge.

“Barricade the doors! A Dinosaur is loose on our flat!” I threw pillows at my brother. Like those would help.

But Phil wasn’t fast enough and Dan pushed through the door. Phil tried to grab him and hold him back.

“Stay away from my sister, you scaley fiend!” But, being Phil he tripped and just tackled Dan ino the couch. Dan ran back towards me.

“Dan…”I was smiling at him. But he shook his head.

“My name is not Dan. My name is Danosaurus Rex, the deadly and great.” I shook my head at him but then he took a step forward. I needed to catch him off guard.

So I tackled him.

I did what he did to me in the office and I pinned his hands. I went for the zipper that went across from his chest and pulled it down.

“AHHHh nooo. The Gread and fear Dinosaur rex cannot be defeated. Ahhh. You will rue this day!” e went limp. I laid my head on his chest, now showing a normal shirt, rathre than that ridiculous dino suit.

“Ew, Sam, You’re laying in his entrails.” Phil laughed at me. I just snuggled into Dan’s chest until his arms curled around my waist. I eventual entered that odd state of conscious sleep.

“Well, I’m going to bed, night guys.” BUt I heard Dan shush him.

“Help me carry her to our room.”His whispered. I shifted a bit and i felt him tense, not wanting to wake me. I felt Phil come behind me and start lifting me off of Dan, who sat up with me. They carried me, Phil under my armpits and Dan holding under my knees, to Dan and my room. They laid me on the bed and Dan said he can handle this. He said goodnight to Phil as my brother kissed my head.

Dan finally climbed into bed and pulled me close to him. I think he was close to falling asleep when I spoke up.

“You’re sending that suit back, right.”He sort of jumped, but settled back into his near state of sleep.

“Sure.”

“I never want to see that again.” I started to fall back asleep. He kissed my forehead and hummed.

“No promises.”

 ****  
  



End file.
